


i'm waiting for you, please wait for me, as well

by charliecha



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Internet Friends, Jongho is a flirt, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Soft Kang Yeosang, Texting, do we blame him tho, they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliecha/pseuds/charliecha
Summary: yes, it isn't easy to endure,having to spend every day away from your loved one,not being able to see them, touch them, comfort them.but now, after the longest three years,they can finally meet, without any screen to keep them apart.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	i'm waiting for you, please wait for me, as well

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> I'm here once again to offer you some soft content hehe  
> I tried to do the text thingy but messed up a little, bare with me I hope it's not too confusing
> 
> so yeah long story short jongsang best boys, enjoy

"the train will arrive at Seoul's Station shortly"

a metallic voice echoed through the speakers and spread across the moving wagon, catching the attention of the majority of passengers that were engaging in conversations with one another or were absent mindedly looking at their phones; yeosang digs in his pocked to find his own to change the song that was currently playing through his headphones, feeling tired of hearing the same boring notes fly through his head over and over - _why is this song even in this playlist?_ he wonders as he clicks on the button.  
but as soon as he turns off the screen again to put it back in his pocket, a smile spreads across his lips as it lights up and a new message pops up.

 **jjong**  
i'm here! black hoodie and black jeans  
can't wait to see you :)

with a smile still on display, he unlocks the phone and starts to type a response right away.

 **sangie**  
those are such unnecessary informations  
do you really think i won't be able to recognize you?  
also why are you dressed like you're about to commit a crime

 **jjong**  
first of all, it's called fashion, thank you very much

yeosang rolls his eyes, knowing for a fact that the other does in fact have a good sense of style, and would manage to look good in literally anything, but he still finds funny how his choice of color always lands on a plain black or white for some reason.

 **jjong**  
and second, you never know, i could be a fraud  
or even you could be one  
who knows, maybe you're a 60 year old man who has a weird taste on young and vulnerable men  
oh my god what if you're not even a man

yeosang chuckles, wondering how he always manages to find the weirdest friends - recalling how just a few minutes before he got in the train his friend mingi texted him something on the lines of "yunho is making weird sounds on the balcony, should i put him out or do you think there's still hope for him".

 **sangie**  
you idiot  
how would i hide my identity for three whole years?  
that's impossible

 **jjong**  
that's exactly what a liar would say

 **sangie**  
you're so dumb

after pressing the send button he looks outside the window, noticing the train is getting closer to the station now, green and colorful trees and valleys replaced by high and shiny buildings at the side of the railway.

 **sangie**  
i'm almost there

 **jjong**  
be here faster

the older stares at the screen for a few seconds, processing what the other just said.  
_is he really this dumb or is he just trying to be cute?_ , he thinks as he starts to move his fingers again to type an answer.

 **sangie**  
how the fuck  
i'm not the one controlling the train  
do you want me to get off and run to you or what

 **jjong**  
yes please

 **sangie**  
why am i still friend with you  
how did i end up here

 **jjong**  
well, how am i supposed to ask you to be my boyfriend if we're not even friend in the first place?  
i guess at some point you realized you had to put up with my shit every day since you want to make out with me so bad

he lets out the tiniest squeak as his face instantly turns red, lowering his head to hide from any unwanted glances from other passengers whose attention was drawn towards the boy.

 **sangie**  
CHOI JONGHO  
I'M ON A TRAIN FULL OF PEOPLE

 **jjong**  
what?  
i didn't say anything  
were you perhaps imagining something?

 **sangie**  
i hate you so much sometimes i swear

 **jjong**  
but you said you loved me just this morning :(

 **sangie**  
unfortunately, yes, i did

 **jjong**  
;)  
come on babe, i'll see you when i get off  
love you

 **sangie**  
i love you too :P

yeosang is unable to hide the blush still lingering on his cheeks at the nickname; it's not the first time the younger uses it, of course, but it still feel special in some way.  
these little acts of affection are like a daily reminder, something that tells him "i'm waiting for you, please wait for me, as well"; it makes him feel loved, wanted, needed.  
it's like the other boy tells him everyday that they're more than friends, that there's something else that keeps them together, something stronger, that goes beyond a normal friendship.

they both confessed to each other more than one time, the first time was through drunk texts - something that yeosang isn't too proud of himself - but it happened a few times after as well, in casual conversations.  
oddly enough, neither of the two has any kind of filter, so they started shamelessly teasing each other and flirting soon after that - and the younger is annoyingly good at it, by the way.  
they talked about it while they were on a skype call and watching a tv show together - which neither of them paid too much attention to, long forgotten and playing in the background - and they decided to take thing slow, to wait until they met in person before making any important decisions about their relationship, and to just go with the flow.

yes, it wasn't easy to endure, having to spend every day apart from each other, not being able to comfort the other properly, touch him, or hug him, only looking at their faces through the screen; but now, after the longest three years, they finally managed to meet.

yeosang locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket, yanked back to reality as he realizes the train is already coming to a stop, and he gets up, making his way between all those noisy strangers he shared his trip with, and finally gets out of the wagon to get some fresh air in his lungs.

as soon as yeosang gets off he is welcomed by the rigid air of september.  
luckily for him, jongho managed to convince him to dress properly, and pack a couple of extra sweaters "just in case", predicting the other wouldn't expect the rather cold weather.

they were keeping each other company while yeosang was organizing his suitcase for the day after.  
"did you pack something for the cold?" asked the younger when he raised his head from the sketchbook he was mindlessly scribbling on to look at the other boy on the opposite side of the screen, noticing how the suitcase was just half full, but yeosang was already ready to close it and call it a day.

"it's still september, i packed two or three long-sleeved shirts, i can endure it"

he reached for the zipper after putting the last few things inside.

"no you can't"

"how do you know?"

jongho looked at his own phone positioned oh his nightstand, eyebrows coming together in a confused expression.

"you're literally wrapped in two blankets as we're speaking"

the older just brought his hands up to grab the edges of the covers and adjusted them around his body.

"your point?"

"my point is, that if i see you walking out of that train with something that is not a warm sweater, i'll walk away and go back home without you"

yeosang put a hand on his heart, serving him the most betrayed and hurt look possible.

"you wouldn't"

"try me"

and yeosang knew that look too well: it was the same look the younger had on his face one night, when he said he wouldn't talk to him for a whole week if yeosang didn't tell him he loved him and texted him goodnight, and oh boy, that was the longest week of their lives;  
so, yeosang knows the other will actually walk away from him, he won't even hesitate.

"ugh, fine"

he got up to grab a couple of hoodies from his wardrobe and put them on the pile of folded clothes.

"you happy now?"

"thanks babe" answered the younger with a smile, winking at the camera and making the blonde on the other side of the screen turn away from him to hide the pink dust on his cheeks.

"don't think I didn't see that little reaction of yours" he chuckles, and yeosang can _hear_ the grin on his lips.

"i really do hate you"

but the smile he was wearing told a whole other story.

"mhmh"

back to the present, yeosang starts walking, thinking it was, in fact, a bit too cold for only a long-sleeved shirt, and that if he hadn't put that sweater on he would probably be shaking at the cold air on his skin - but the younger certainly doesn't need to know this.  
he makes his way through the crowd with some difficulties, pulling the little luggage behind him and doing his best to not bump into the people hurriedly walking in and out of the station.  
he stops at the side of a bench, away from the multitude of people running left and right, bumping into each other with backpacks and suitcases and without even whispering a "sorry" in response.

as yeosang analyzes his surroundings he starts to feel a little anxious, his finger now nervously tapping on his leg as he scans the features of every individual who's passing by, trying to find the boy who should be waiting for him somewhere between all those unknown faces.  
"black hoodie and black jeans" he whispers between his lips, recalling the messages they exchanged minutes ago; but in all honesty, he is looking for everything except those two things: he is searching and scanning for his golden skin that he always dreams of grazing with his fingertips, for those shiny brown eyes that give him the most pure and innocent look in the world, for those newly dyed red hair that suit him so well, falling on his forehead delicately, and for that cheeky smile that never failed to turn his bad days into better ones.  
but he soon gets pulled out from his train of thoughts as something - or better, someone - catches his attention.

"sangie?"

that warm voice, so comfortably familiar, that voice that used to sing him to sleep on those nights when he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, that voice that had woken him up so often when he didn't hear his alarm and risked missing his morning classes; _he's here, he's right here_ , he thinks, letting the tiniest gasp escape from his lips.  
he turns his head around to meet a pair of bright eyes, accompanied by a beaming smile.

without any hesitation he throws himself in the younger's open arms, who's ready to catch him and lift him slightly in the air, spinning him around a couple of times.  
yeosang is clinging to jongho's hoodie like his life depends on it, like he was afraid the other could disappear any second, while the latter wraps his arms around him in the warmest hug of his life.  
they stay like this for a moment, reveling in the feeling they both have been longing since forever.

"i missed you so much", yeosang is the first one to speak.

"this is our first time meeting", the answer is accompanied by a light chuckle from the younger.

"that's exactly why i missed you", he feels a few tears of happiness wet his cheeks - and the other's sweater, but it's not like he cares that much - as he pronounces those few words, finally coming to the realization that he's in the arms of the boy he probably loves more than he loves himself, the boy who loves him just as much, if not more.  
they waited so much for this moment to come, they worked so hard for this opportunity, and after years, they finally made it.

"i can't believe you're really crying"

yeosang pulls back slightly to look up at him, noticing how the other's eyes are a bit shiny as well, but not mentioning it.

"don't test me or i will take the next train and leave your ass here in the cold", and with that, he leans back into the hug.

a few seconds pass before jongho starts giggling out of the blue.

"what?", asks the blonde automatically mirroring his action.

"you're short"

yeosang gives him a playful slap on his chest, pulling back from his arms to glare at the boy, but he doesn't hide the smile on his lips.

"only by three centimeters"

"still short"

they stay still, taking in every detail about the other, studying each other's features, eyes going over every little trait they got so used to look through a screen, and yeosang finds himself smiling unconsciously.

"cute", once again, jongho is the first one to interrupt the silence between the two.

and just like that, a light shade of pink makes its way back on yeosang's cheeks.

"that's it! that's the reaction!" jongho raises his finger to the other's face, an amused smirk lingering on his lips, while yeosang tries to escape from his grip to cover his burning cheeks.

"can we go before i really regret all of this"

"of course, love", jongho's giggles can still be heard, even if he is trying to hide them.

the older glares at him, but can't hide how much he loves the pet name, the corners of his lips curled upwards in a genuine smile.

"let's go, joong and hwa are waiting for us in the car", says the younger, taking yeosang's hand in his own as he guides them towards the exit of the train station, giving the boy one last smile before turning away.

the sight of their intertwined fingers feels so natural that it warms up yeosang's heart, whose eyes are still wrinkled up in a smile, until he processes what the other just said.

"wait, why didn't you tell me hongjoong would be here as well?"

his eyes are wide open as he stops in his tracks, making the other turn around to look at him.

"i mean, they're kind of glued to each other, i thought it was pretty obvious?"

"oh my god, i'm meeting the mom _and_ the dad?  
i didn't prepare for this, can't we do this another time?"

"you idiot, i'm the one that wants to date you, not them; it's not like i need their approval to bring a boy home"

"oh but _you do_!" the older looks up at him, a hint of worry in his eyes, pulling at his hand lightly, "they will never allow me to get close to you again if they notice something wrong with me, this is a mess, what if they don't like me? how does my hair look?"

"hey," jongho pulls him closer, letting go of the suitcase he offered to carry moments ago and bringing his free hand up to cup the other's cheek, starting to leave small, delicate caresses with his thumb, "babe you look beautiful, you have nothing to worry about; they'd have to be blind not to see how perfect you are"

yeosang's heart skips a beat at the sudden closeness, and he decides, in this precise moment - as he looks in the other's sparkly eyes and most perfect smile he's ever seen - that jongho is the one, that he will never let go of his hand ever again, and that he wouldn't replace these feelings with anything else in the world.  
they exchange a brief smile and yeosang nods at the younger, who takes it as a hint to start walking again, after giving a light squeeze to his hand.

"plus, they already like you a lot, i can tell; i bet they'll be ready to kick me out of the house in a matter of seconds just to let you stay"

yeosang brings his free hand to his chin, pretending to think about it for a moment.

"well, that does sound nice, actually", he say, earning himself a playful punch on his shoulder, resulting in a contagious chuckle from the two of them - that combine in one of the most beautiful and endearing sounds they ever heard.

"come on, you'll be fine as long as i'm with you"

when they get out of the station, they recognize right away the two boys waiting for them, leaning on the side of a car - hongjoong's, yeosang guesses, noticing a set of keys in his hand, decorated with some sort of rainbow colored key chain.  
they let their laughs cease as they spot the two younger boys making their way towards them, welcoming smile already on display.

"if i don't make it alive, please tell mingi to water my plants when i'm gone" says yeosang in a serious tone.

"i swear you're so dramatic sometimes"

"but that's one of the reasons why you love me, isn't it?"

"you do have a point"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> also, for new readers, i just rewrote this piece (because it was a mess) and i was thinking about writing a second chapter, please let me know if you would like that??
> 
> that's it i guess, have a lovely day!!


End file.
